You Fired
You Fired'' ''is the seventh episode of the third season of StarCrafts. ''It is the fifty-seventh episode overall. Plot The episode begins with a hellbat walking into a factory's attached tech lab, with a poorly drawn request for infernal pre-igniters. The marines then begin research in a rave-like fashion, with the song ''Arriba Mami playing in the background. Halfway through testing, a lab marine causes an explosion in the laboratory when dousing a reactive solute on a solvent, blowing him out of the tech lab burning. Nevertheless, the marines continue their research. A few marines and a ghost are shown testing out the infernal pre-igniters. A marine shoots it at a target, burning the target and an observing marine to ashes. The lab marine claps and ghost jots down on clipboard. One of the lab marines carries the completed product to the factory. Suddenly, a barracks kicks the factory off into the distance, throwing the lab marine away, and attaches itself to the tech lab. A marauder comes into the tech lab with another poorly written request for stimpacks. Music begins playing again as the marines continue research. Epilogue A lab marine injects stimpack into a marine for a test. The marine begins shaking to the point of blurred vision, experiencing an adrenaline rush. The lab marine hands him a rifle, which the marine fires so quickly that he is pushed around the room by the intense recoil. Characters *Hellbat *Lab marines *Lab ghost *Marauder *Changeling marine (cameo) *Science vessel pilot (cameo) *Firebat (cameo) *Sgt. Patches (cameo) *Crackhead (cameo) *Medic (cameo) Trivia * A picture of the science vessel pilot from "The Twelve Days of StarCrafts" can be seen in the tech lab. * There are several photos and posters in the tech lab's stimpack testing room, including: ** A picture of a marauder and a firebat. ** A poster with the words "Heroes R 2 Stronk". ** A poster advertising the StarCrafts Mod, ''captioned "StarCrafts Mod Soon-ish" ** A diagram of a marine's anatomy. ** A poster of Diablo, captioned "''Diablols ''Coming Soon" ** A poster of a medic. ** A poster with the words "''StarCrafts Awesome". ** A poster of orbital command's satellite dish, captioned "Faster Internets" ** A photo of a medic sewing a patch onto the rear end of Sgt. Patches' armor. ** A photo of a medic applying a bandage to Crackhead's helmet. * The changeling marine can be seen dancing with marines on the line. ** He is seen again in the epilogue looking through a window into the stimpack testing room. * The student marine's backpack last shown back in "Oracle OraKILL" can be seen in the tech lab. * On blackboard scene, there is a heart with an arrow, with caption "WifeBot + CarBot". * This is the second time a barracks "walk" on legs since "DeathBall." * This is the second time marine's head gets injected with stimpack. First was in "The True Meaning of StarCraft." * This is the first and only non-zeroth StarCrafts episode without any combat. * The Arriba Mami by Jingle Punks is also played in the StarCrafts Mod if a terran player researches an upgrade (or an ability) in the tech lab. Although it will abruptly stop as the upgrade finishes. ** LowkoTV, the StarCraft II zerg player, promotes the song and its mechanic on tech lab, making his video popularized due to his reaction. It can be shown here. Cultural References * On the shelf, there are flasks and test tubes that makes a reference to Diablo II, displaying: ** Fire potions: fulminating, exploding and oil potions ** Poison potions: strangling, choking, and rancid gas potions ** Cure potions: antidote, thawing and stamina potions ** Rejuvination potion ** Mana potion ** Healing potion ** The rectangular yellow potion may be a Bottomless Potion of Regeneration from Diablo III * The barracks kicking the factory aside is a reference to a common tactic where a building is lifted off and moved aside to allow another to use its add-on. * A marine dancing on the right side of the background is of Gangnam Style, the extremely popular song and dance choreography'' ''created by Psy. ** This dance has been added to ''StarCrafts Mod, ''and it can be played by entering "/dance" on command line during the gameplay. ** The other dance made by the left marine has also been added as part of the research animation on tech lab. Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Terran Episodes